


So Nonchalant

by Wawa_Girl



Series: I've Loved These Days [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Themes, Dorks in Love, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Healthy Conversations, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Immaturity, Peter Quill is a Dork, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa_Girl/pseuds/Wawa_Girl
Summary: In the corner of the room, a group of Nova Officials were quietly observing, most of them either looking confused or rolling their eyes at the Guardians. Only Denarian Dey was trying not to chuckle, shaking his head fondly at the group's antics and boredom, clearly amused.Gamora, however, wasnot.(Or: Sometimes being a hero meansreallyboring meetings.)
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: I've Loved These Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675462
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	So Nonchalant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/gifts).



"Firstly, we would like to personally thank all of you Guardians for interve--"

"...mmm'well there was ham 'n there was turkey..."

The woman speaking paused at the sound of mumbling, coming from the very end of the table.

"...there was _caaaviaaaaarrr_ , with looooong, tall..."

All other occupants of the conference room moved their eyes in the direction of the source.

"...said before you can eat, ya gotta dance like Fred Astaire..." the man and leader of the team continued singing under his breath, his head down-facing a piece of paper, seemingly unaware of the new silence and attention on him. "You know I can dance--"

"Mr. Quill?"

"...you know I can _daaance_..."

"Mr. Quill!"

Star-Lord shot his head up at the louder, less patient call of his name. He blinked innocently at Nova Prime. "Yes?"

A few snickers - from both the employed heroes and attending Nova Officials - filled the room, and Nova Prime rolled her eyes and collected her patience. "Are you wish us?" she asked.

Peter Quill, however, showed no sign of embarrassment from the public scolding. He instead comically looked down at his body, patted the chest of his red jacket, and spun around once in the office chair, feigning confusion. "Yeah, no, I think I'm here?"

Mantis giggled from two seats away, likely at Peter's intended joke and antics rather than at his expense.

Nova Prime sighed. "Paying _attention_ ," she needlessly clarified.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed, keeping up the act of formerly being clueless. "Gotcha! Yeah!" he then said, giving a thumbs-up. "Totally! Yes! All ears! Great stuff! Keep going!" he rambled on and looked back down at his sketch paper. "Yeah, you were, uh, thanking us for...something..." the Guardians' leader trailed off, sticking the tip of his writing utensil between his teeth.

The woman in charge gave a nod, and moved to return from where she had stepped forward.

"...'course I can dance, of course I can dance," he resumed muttering the silly chorus, only stopping when Nova Prime turned around again to give a passive, warning glare, after which Star-Lord made a zipper motion across his lips and shamelessly dropped his head back down.

Rocket just rolled his eyes, Mantis went back to biting her nails and giggling, and Gamora sighed, placing her forehead into her hand.

The meeting holder cleared her throat as though the childish interruption hadn't just taken place. "We want to thank you all again for intervening and successfully stopping the attempted robbery at the Bank of Movthrum on Cowandra-9263 last week."

"Pfft, they were makin' a lotta noise while we were tryin' to fill up our ship with gas in peace. And the security was too easy to fix," Rocket told Nova Prime from his elevated chair, his feet crossed up onto the conference table.

The woman merely blinked in mild surprise at his laid-back demeanor. Less surprised than in the past, though. She was clearly growing used to the team's non-conventional ways. Especially just after the behavior seconds prior from their captain. 

Gamora still rolled her eyes. "You're welcome," she replied to Nova Prime. "It was the right thing to do," Gamora stated with a professional smile.

"Why are you thanking us for the unplanned humble and heroic actions at the bank when it happened 600,000 clicks away from Xandar?" Drax asked.

"Because the armed robbers responsible have been on the Nova's wanted list for years," Gamora supplied.

"Correct," Nova Prime said. "And we are most grateful they are in our custody after much worry and resources spent trying to keep them out of the public's harm."

"Ya. Cool. So did you invite us here jus' ta thank us, or is there gonna be any other job offers or compensation?" Rocket asked. "'Cause Quill still has a mark from where wanna those lil' Kree hostage kids bit him durin' the smuggle out."

Peter simply nodded, mouth set in a straight line of concentration - never once lifting his eyes from the paper he was clearly using to doodle - and held up his wrist to show the tiny scar as visual proof of Rocket's words.

"A new job offer," Nova Prime answered patiently, and Rocket perked up. "Breaking up and exposing the money laundering project taking place at the posed real estate offices at the north of Cowandra. The details have grown quite complicated the more our team has discovered, but we believe _your_ team will be capable and best suited for the mission, once prepped." She then looked directly at Rocket. " _If_ every member of your team understands, _this time_ , that the illegal money discovered is not to be kept for yourselves," she emphasized. Rocket sighed and gave an impatient waving gesture, indicating that he understood. "In that case, Officer Burl will take it from here," she said, and the officer named stepped forward in Nova Prime's place.

Gamora prepared a holopad and sat up straighter. She then glanced over at Peter, who was folding a different, colorful piece of paper into the vague shape of a plane. 

He tossed the new creation to glide through the air and around their heads, unspoken - but not unnoticed - by their superiors. His eyes followed its short journey, before it eventually landed on the carpeted floor by Gamora's feet, and Peter sat up to focus on the mission briefing.

For approximately ten seconds, eyes glazed over, facial muscles contorting as though it was an agonizing exercise.

After huffing out a few long breaths, Peter looked back down and got to work scribbling and folding another piece of paper.

"...the background of the leads are shady at best," Officer Burl continued speaking in a monotone voice, and paused to change the graph on the holo-screen to a different unimpressive visual aid. "Although we know they've plotted to extort 72 million units thus far from--"

"Psst! Drax!" Peter poorly whispered to the larger man dozing at the opposite end of the table. "Drax!" he said one more time before sighing, and expertly tossed another paper airplane, this time directly at his friend.

"Ouch," Drax muttered in a delayed reaction to the front point of the paper hitting him in the shoulder and jostling him awake.

He picked up the object, confusion painted across his face, turning it over and examining the wings as though unsure what to do with it, until he noticed Peter signaling him from across the table.

Peter was mouthing the words _'open it'_ repeatedly, making a demonstrative gesture of pressing his palms together and separating them, to mime the action of opening a book.

Drax eventually understood the idea and began to unfold the paper, still looking serious and confused, and read the short text.

"Bahahahaha! You are correct! His mole is enormous!"

Officer Burl stopped speaking at the loud interruption, and one of the uniformed men in the corner grabbed his chin in embarrassment, looking away from the Guardians and scowling.

Peter's smile could've broken his face in two, before he covered his mouth, nodding and silently laughing at his friend's agreement and amusement.

Gamora shot her eyes back in their direction, looking beyond stunned. She was only stopped from shouting _'Peter!'_ when Nova Prime took care of that scolding for her with a firm, " _Gentlemen_."

The two stopped and looked up suddenly, like children caught talking past bedtime at a sleepover. The juvenile snickering gradually faded as both Drax and Peter calmed down and gave half-hearted, insincere gestures of apology. The paper containing the joke message crumpled in Drax's hand and fell to the floor.

Nova Prime said nothing further. The officer insulted never took his eyes off of them.

The rest of the meeting continued in the same vein, the interruptions and behavior more subdued, but no less impertinent and carefree. Peter at some point began using two long writing utensils to pretend "drum" onto the table, and would occasionally slide a new piece of paper over to Mantis, making her giggle at each new image and cease paying attention as well.

Rocket continued yawning loudly, and picking dust out of his fur and onto the carpet, when Drax wasn't nudging him to point out more facial imperfections of the Xandarians surrounding them.

Peter didn't seem to care, only looking upward and appearing serious every few minutes.

Nova Prime remained professional and tolerated the childish display and bizarre audience.

In the corner of the room, a group of Nova Officials were quietly observing, most of them either looking confused or rolling their eyes at the Guardians. Only Denarian Dey was trying not to chuckle, shaking his head fondly at the group's antics and boredom, clearly amused.

Gamora, however, was _not_.

**********

The team shuffled, disorganized, down the hallways of the building after the meeting had "concluded" best as possible. Gamora walked at a brisk pace, mouth tight in a straight line, not saying a word to anyone.

Mantis happily skipped passed Gamora on her way to pick up Groot at the Nova Day Care Center, and the three guys moved slowly behind and chattered.

"Forty percent ain't _too_ bad, but I still say we coulda gotten better."

"I told you, give it a few days. Patience."

Gamora couldn't help but scoff at Peter's words to Rocket. As if _he_ was in any logical position to lecture right now, much less about _patience_.

The sound of Drax clapping Peter roughly on the shoulder halted Rocket's disagreements.

"Your so-dubbed 'paper-airplanes' are neither real planes, nor hold any cargo or passengers, nor are they made from safe, sturdy materials, but they do contain humorous messages."

Gamora reached the nearest corner and turned around to watch the exchange. Peter gave a playful salute to Drax, likely thanking him for the compliment of his joke ideas.

"Clearly pathetic tools, designed to fail in a battle, not _real_ air travel machines by any definition--"

"I got it, buddy. Glad you enjoyed."

With that Rocket and Drax continued walking and bickering about fair prices and language expressions, and Gamora was prepared to round the corner alone, before she heard the footsteps of her boyfriend jogging to catch up to her.

She kept walking at the same pace as though she didn't notice him, but Peter was on her heels and exaggeratedly sighing within seconds.

"Phew! I thought that was _never_ gonna end," he said from behind, and moved to walk along her left side. She stole a glance and saw the back of his wrist splayed dramatically over his forehead, as though they had all just escaped something truly trying. "How long can a person _talk?_ " he said after another long sigh. "I think that guy could beat _me_ in a contest. It's like _school_ all over again. Fuck."

"Mmm," she made a noise feigning understanding and didn't slow her speed.

"You know how people say...they've 'died of boredom'?..." he asked in a faux nervous, conspiratorial whisper. "Do you think that can really happen?"

"It was vital information," she stated simply without diverting her eyes.

"Pfft, yeah, like we need to know the lead crook's great-uncle-to-the-50th-power's bank history. Unless they were trying to test our ability to _stay awake_ \--"

"Let's drop it," Gamora cut him off and plastered on a fake grin, continuing to walk to the next sector. _Please, Peter._

"Drop what?" he asked in confusion, still oblivious. "Hey! Mantis got a kick outta my drawings, wanna see?"

"No, I'd rather not see or encourage anything related to your behavior in _there_ ," Gamora finally turned her head and snapped.

_Dammit._

Peter looked taken aback, surprised, but not hurt or annoyed. "Behavior? Wha...? Wait, is this about the paper airplane thing?" he asked casually.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "One _thing_ of many," she answered through gritted teeth. She _really_ did not want to discuss this here. Perhaps she was being evasive, but the last thing they needed was to cause another scene, and she wanted to keep her now growing annoyance private.

And if Gamora was being honest with herself, she'd been too frustrated with Peter to _speak_ to him after first leaving the conference room.

"Sorry," Peter said, sounding anything but. "Kinda swooshed over your head there. But anything to tune out that droning," he excused like it was nothing. Like it was normal. "What kind of a name is Burl anyway?"

"What was even the point in not having Groot attend if you were going to be no less childish?" she challenged, because _Peter_ certainly wasn't relenting.

"Wait, you're upset with me?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Look who's paying attention." Gamora fully stopped walking and crossed her arms. She was never one for sarcasm like Peter, but right now his obliviousness was tipping her over the edge.

Peter stopped walking too. "Well why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because unlike you, I _listen_ and don't interrupt. Instead of singing or drawing--"

"Pfft, there's nothing to worry about, we've got this mission in the bag," he said with a wave of his hand that was intended to be reassuring. "These guys aren't violent, the place isn't far. You think the whole thing's gonna fall apart 'cause I doodled Mantis riding a horse--?"

"A what?" she interrupted this time in confused annoyance.

"Earth animal people ride. Are you seriously mad about this?" Gamora huffed a sigh, but Peter continued. "They don't hire us to be stuffy and mature," he said in an exaggerated voice of which she didn't understand the meaning. "They hire us 'cause they know we can do it. 'Cause we're _good_ at what we do."

"Peter," she stopped his rambling. "Are you seriously excusing everything you did?" she asked, her tone incredulous, matching the way she felt.

"You'd think I burst into song like a musical! So I had some fun and didn't pay 100% attention. I hummed and messed around a little while bored."

"During a _meeting_ about a _job_ , Peter! How could you? It was the Nova Corps."

"Our _friends_."

" _Professionals_. Our employers."

"Jeez, lighten _up_."

Gamora shot her head up. "Do _not_ tell me to 'lighten up'--"

"Well don't treat _me_ like a little kid that needs scolding--"

"Perhaps you _do_ need it!" They were growing louder, and Gamora had to force herself to calm down, breathing deeply through her nose. It wasn't their worst fight, and probably wasn't a large enough deal to justify practically shouting in the Nova Headquarter's hallway, gaining some looks by officials passing by.

But Gamora had half-expected that once they were aboard _The Quadrant_ , Peter would at least agree that his immaturity had been rude. But supposedly none of it mattered to him.

Peter seemed to be trying to halt his irritation and calm down from raising his voice as well, and Rocket and Drax could be heard whispering as they walked out the automatic doors.

"Look, it's _fine_ ," Peter continued, slowly unclenching his teeth. "They'll send us the key coordinates, and all the search and arrest warrants, later through the ship's messaging system--"

"That is not the _point_ \--" she cut in.

Peter gave a shrug. "It kinda _is_ ," he said in an innocent tone. "I mean, you said it's vital information and all--"

Gamora would have been further annoyed, thinking he was mocking her, but the shrug of his shoulders led her to believe that he was being sincere; that Peter honestly thought that job safety and success was the only issue, the only reason she was angry.

"Let's talk about this at home," she sighed, and turned around to follow Drax and Rocket to the parking lot, hoping Mantis was already waiting with Groot.

"I wasn't the only one who was bored!" Peter shouted after her, again probably thinking he was being clever. "Drax was sleeping, Mantis was chewin' up her nails--"

"You were causing the most distraction!" Gamora spun around snapped back, giving in to his insistence to continue this discussion here. "You are supposed to be the leader!"

And for once since he'd realized she was unhappy with him, Peter kept quiet.

He looked down and sighed, possibly conceding her point, seeming slightly ashamed. Slightly.

It didn't stop Gamora from further explaining, finally letting it all out.

" _Peter_ ," she began, exhausted, but attempting a level of patience. "When you act like that, you--can you not see that it only encourages the rest of the team to be even less professional? Shows them that they don't even need to _try_ to be better? We need to be taken seriously, and you're the _Captain_ ," she pleaded with him to understand. "Believe it or not - whether Rocket or Drax like to admit it or not - the others all look up to you. To lead. That childishness and--disrespect," she tried not to spit the word, growing flustered in her explanation, something she hated. "It makes it look like we don't care, like we're above them. It makes a mockery of our group, reflects badly on the rest of us. And on _me_ ," she couldn't stop herself from adding. "Making backtalk? Singing and playing games during a mission briefing? I felt ridiculous. It was--" She cut herself off, not finding the right word, though by now it didn't look like she needed to say more, from the look on Peter's face.

He seemed to understand something now, his lips pressed together in a straight line, sadness and realization in his eyes, and appearing _more_ than "slightly" ashamed.

And his next words came out as a statement, rather than a question.

"I embarrassed you."

Gamora winced and closed her eyes, sighing. "No, no, I--I didn't say..." she tried to deny it but was at a loss for words. It didn't feel completely ridiculous, what Peter was thinking, but it couldn't be _true_ either. It couldn't.

She and Peter had been more than just partners and friends - a romantic couple now - for approximately four months. And it was far from a secret to the public. They didn't announce it to the entire galaxy - despite Rocket's jokes and Mantis' declarations that Peter wanted to - but it _was_ common knowledge to their closest neighbors and allies, certainly the Nova Corps, who were all well aware and respectful of the Guardians' co-Captains' new relationship status.

And perhaps...on some...subconscious level...just during _this_ meeting, Gamora had felt embarrassment by association? Embarrassed that Peter's actions and immaturity during the meeting reflected on her--no...she _didn't_. That sounded cruel, it _was_ cruel. She wasn't supposed to be _embarrassed_ by the person she loved. That didn't make sense, it was illogical. She had been angry and frustrated during the meeting, but the correct word and emotion _wasn't_ "embarrassment." She was not--

Except...she was. _Today_ she was. Not usually, but during and after this meeting she _was_ embarrassed by Peter. She couldn't think of a different, more accurate word. And she wanted to hate herself for it, but she couldn't lie to him.

It didn't _mean_ that she was embarrassed by him overall, Gamora reminded herself. She was _not_ embarrassed to be dating Peter. It was the best decision she'd ever made, and she didn't want Peter's insecurities to rise and for him to fear such an extreme idea, even if perhaps she was embarrassed at how her co-captain was presenting during what should have been a serious time.

But she wasn't embarrassed of Peter himself. Never.

It was difficult to understand the difference, though. She never would have thought, since confessing her feelings for Peter, that she would use "embarrassment" and his name together, at least not in a serious, non-teasing way. And it certainly felt difficult to _explain_ the difference. Peter was so much better with words.

"Maybe a little," Gamora tried to say calmly, but it came out as a whisper. "In the moment, but not--"

"I get it," he interrupted her thoughts, regret in his voice before clearing his throat.

"No, Peter, it's not like--"

"I understand, I do--"

"No, I really don't mean--"

"I care and act serious when it really _matters_ ," he somewhat changed the subject, hands inside his pockets and shrugging his shoulders. "When someone's about to _die_ ," he emphasized, but not defensive or cocky this time. Just desperate.

"I know," she replied. Of course she knew, didn't need a reminder of Peter's wonderful qualities.

Although, perhaps in this instance reminders were helpful, in order to calm down, to not say something she would regret as she'd done during past arguments.

She of course acknowledged and admired Peter's ability to become serious and selfless in a moment's notice. How he hadn't thought twice about rounding up the team to save the galaxy from Ronan only days after meeting, or jumping straight to fighting and killing his own father after Ego's true nature had become clear. She couldn't imagine anything more brave.

Even the previous week at the site of the bank robbery, when Peter had insisted on rescuing the twin Kree children who were being held hostage, despite the danger of re-entering the building, the children's resistance and struggles that had resulted in several kicks and bites that Peter had passively ignored, and despite the scorn from a prejudiced portion of the public over the fact that Peter had saved _Kree_ , a hated race by many, even in the case of innocent children.

Peter hadn't given any heroic actions a second thought that day, merely rolled his eyes and "flipped off" anybody in the crowd pestering and judging him about the race of the kids.

Peter _cared_ , was a great leader, someone who made Gamora proud.

She knew that the way he'd behaved during the meeting was no different from how he always used to behave with the Ravagers, and how he still acted now whenever relaxing on _The Quadrant_ or _The Milano_ with the Guardians. Gamora was _used_ to a carefree and silly Peter. It wasn't new or in contradiction with his values.

It just wasn't all right in today's setting. Maybe Gamora had overreacted, but she couldn't deny it was disrespectful. They did need to _act_ like they cared, even when the situation wasn't urgent, even if the Nova Corps already knew their true abilities and moral values.

"I'm not...used to being taken seriously," Peter admitted when he spoke again, as though he was trying to figure out himself why he'd been so nonchalant.

"Neither am I," Gamora replied, her tone a mixture between understanding and firm. It was true, and she couldn't blame Peter for being in a similar, unfamiliar situation as herself. Even if they each dealt with it in opposite ways.

It was true that neither of them were ever given many opportunities to be seen as professionals, never given any balanced guidance or real reason to show their mature potential. For Peter, this seemed to be reason not to even try; for Gamora, it was why she felt the need to try even harder.

Gamora had always worried about being taken seriously as a hero after a lifetime under Thanos, and that fear had bubbled to the surface today. That deep insecurity ruled by her past was amplified by their leader's--her boyfriend's actions, had made Gamora worry that their little team would never be hired again. That _she_ would never be hired again.

Another unfair, possibly overreacting burden, but one Gamora struggled to fully shake so soon.

She sighed and attempted to return to the point, voice calmer as strangers continued to pass them down the hall.

"Peter...even though Dey is our friend, don't you think that we still owe the Nova Corps some respect? Not only for their status, but also in gratitude for exonerating our crimes? Instead of...taking advantage of that casual friendship, or pushing our luck in how much they trust and tolerate us?" she tried to reason.

"Yeeeaahh..." Peter sighed in agreement, not whining this time, but seeming to understand her point, and rubbing the back of his neck, now becoming the embarrassed one.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed _of you_ , Peter," she had to make clear, tried to rationalize the distinction herself as she leaned against the wall.

Behind them, they both could hear Groot chattering to Mantis and the _Whoosh_ of the building doors. Gamora chose to continue. "I'm never embarrassed to have you as a partner. That's not possible. Even when you try to challenge it," she attempted to lighten the mood with a joke, as Peter often did for her, and he did smile a little. "Quite the contrary. I'm proud to have chosen you. Beyond proud." She wasn't overstating it. It was the reason she expected better. "I see in you what others sometimes don't, what I wish they could see, what _I_ didn't initially see. How brave and intelligent and respectful you _are_."

"Mora--"

" _Really_ ," she insisted, not allowing him to interrupt this time. She meant every word, and he needed to believe her. "Honest. I just wish that you would let everyone else see that, instead of acting like a fool at inappropriate times. I'm embarrassed you would ever choose to not do your best," she finally clarified to the best of her ability and understanding. Then she sighed, feeling conflicted once again. "Then again, I also admire--have-have always admired, that you don't care what others think," she said. "And can have fun when things otherwise seem mundane, so I don't know, perhaps I am being paradoxical, or nitpicking--"

"No," Peter stopped her, looking more serious and worried than before. "No, you're not. You're making total sense. I took it too far, bad timing, shoulda knocked it off, I get that. But...Gamora..." he began, sighing and leaning against the wall, clearly troubled by something else. "You shouldn't...I mean, I wish...don't..." He was stammering. So he really was serious.

He finally seemed to find his words again. "Just...if anything...you shouldn't let...I dunno, please don't let _my_ being weird make you think you're not a respectable hero," he explained, with eyes that seemed pained and guilty at the thought, at even being _part_ of the reason for her insecurity at being taken seriously, her fears regarding being able to make that switch to a good and trustworthy person in the eyes of the public, or in her own mind. 

And Gamora knew that on _this_ subject, Peter was the one being correct and rational, not herself. Peter's actions and personality should not - and honestly _did not_ \- reflect on her as a person. His actions didn't define either of them. Peter knew this, yet he wasn't mocking her for having trouble accepting it, for feeling unconfident according to her own words and actions. The fact that he cared about those unfounded fears made her love him even more, despite his frustrating behavior earlier and how it could have been stifled.

Gamora almost felt that she never should have confessed these worries, but reminded herself, among other facts, that communication was good and not shameful. This was how she and Peter had said they were going to handle arguments from now on, instead of running away and avoiding the subject. Or avoiding each other.

This was just all so new - the relationship, the work, the lifestyle.

But it was worth it.

"I understand _why_ you'd worry about that...err, why you _could_ worry about that," Peter quickly corrected himself, appearing flustered. "It--it's normal, and we're new at this. But it's not true. No one with half a brain is looking at _me_ and somehow thinking _you're_ incompetent. Does not compute. Impossible. Not with _you_. Not friggin' _Gamora_. You're too amazing. And I'm not just suckin' up here," he said in his joking manner, and she couldn't hide a smile. Damn how easily he could cheer her up while she was still in an annoyed, confused mood. "You yourself are always totally respectful and professional and caring, and everyone can see that. Try to at least remind yourself that? Not--not to get me off the hook or anything," he added quickly. "Just...for your own sake, try to remind yourself?" he asked gently, and she nodded. She would remind herself, and not put the responsibility of her reputation on Peter, or anybody else besides herself. She would not make his attempts at self-betterment about herself. Only Peter - and possibly the image of their team as a whole, as their leader.

"I _was_ wrong," Peter continued, "but it won't make _you_ look bad, I hope you know--"

"You are right," she finally, verbally answered. "I know." There was no rational link. She would try to work on remembering that.

It seemed they both had things to work on.

"You _are_ a hero," he cemented like it was the truest statement possible.

"Thanks." It still wouldn't hurt if Peter could act a little more mature and in-sync with her during meetings, but...

"We all are," he continued. "Even when I'm....rude and...dumb."

" _Childish_ ," she corrected. Peter was far from dumb, evidenced not only from his skills since they first met, but also his understanding of social facts and fairness during this very conversation. "Childish," she repeated. "Which is okay _sometimes_..."

One of the things Gamora loved about Peter, what she admired _most_ was his fun and carefree nature. And she'd been more grateful than ever lately that Peter was still somehow _able_ to have fun and enjoy life, after everything that happened on Ego.

Honestly, Gamora had been in awe since she first _met_ Peter that he _could_ be carefree with trusted friends, after a lifetime of pain and loss.

And she had always been grateful that Peter taught _her_ to be carefree and have fun, to take time to dance or joke after a lifetime of not understanding how or why it mattered, a lifetime of dismissing anything pleasant or cheerful or silly under the rule of Thanos. Peter had taught and introduced these things seemingly without even trying, rather quickly compared to the years of difference. Gamora truly didn't want to change Peter too much from the man she'd fallen in love with. She didn't want to ruin his coping skills, become too controlling, break his spirit.

It felt strange, and possibly hypocritical, now that she'd calmed, for Gamora to be angry over those same traits she loved - she loved Peter's silly, light-hearted side, how he made her laugh during boring times, made life about more than survival.

"Yeah, but time and place, all that jazz. More respect," Peter replied again, interrupting her thoughts almost as if he was reading her mind. "I'll do better," he said, sincerity and understanding clear in his tone now.

Gamora appreciated it, and felt less hypocritical for any incongruous complaints, less guilty or concerned about possibly hurting him. "And _I_ won't be so serious and firm--" she attempted to compromise, because she had likely overreacted, and could have handled her annoyance better--

" _No_ ," Peter said firmly. "Be tough. I need it," he insisted, to Gamora's surprise. "You make me _want_ to be better, you always have, and you should be honest, and had every right to be pissed. I'm sorry I yelled and got defensive. Please stay tough with me?" he asked in an innocent, hopeful tone. "I mean, be patient with me, but...stay tough," he repeated genuinely. "It's hot," he then added and winked.

Gamora couldn't help smirking, but agreed. "Alright." That sounded like a fair, manageable system, if it was what Peter wanted.

"Thank you," he said gently. "And really, I get it now," he became serious again, fidgeting with his coat and leaning more comfortably against the white wall. "I guess it did look pretty bad and rude from the outside," he seemed to realize, finally putting himself into the mental position of those around him. "I couldn't even _tell_ in the moment," he said with a gesture toward his head, implying emptiness at the time of his oblivious goofing off. Gamora believed him. "I won't do it again," he continued. "I want us taken seriously, too. I don't wanna be a _complete_ dick."

Despite Peter sincerely trying now and being fully serious, Gamora couldn't help but laugh gently, and chose to lighten the mood herself. "Not 100%."

Peter brightened at the joke - or compliment, however his bizarre mind interpreted it - and resumed explaining. "I was just having fun," he said and shrugged, though not sounding defensive or excusing anymore. "Come on, admit it was boring," he edged her to confess, most likely hoping she could at least see his side, and understand his desire for entertainment during the meeting.

She sighed, and gave in honestly, because _of course_ it was dull. Her only instinct during the briefing was to pay attention, but Peter was correct - he was certainly not the only Guardian bored.

"The informant _could_ have gotten to the point quicker." And used a faster visual projector, given how much modern technology surrounded them. "And spoken in a less sleep-inducing tone," she stated her confession. "But mocking an official's _mole_ , Peter?" she asked incredulously, because Peter was better than that, in _any_ dull circumstance, especially as a role model to the other heroes still learning manners and social skills. Gamora was already forgiving him, and understanding his craving to lively up a business gathering, but _seriously_? That type of uncharacteristically callous insult couldn't go unmentioned.

Peter shrugged, laughing softly. "Hey, I had limited comedy inspiration around me," he defended in the same lighter tone from earlier. Gamora only glared and crossed her arms, causing Peter's face to change and he sighed. "Fine, you're right, I'm sorry. I'll apologize for _that_ ," he volunteered, punctuating the last word while glancing at the doors behind them, wearing a grimace at the thought, clearly not looking forward to that mature and humble action.

Knowing Peter, he would probably try to slip said apology into a quirky comment at the end of a video call, rather than a sincere apology in-person.

But one thing at a time. One piece of growth at a time.

"I didn't know Drax would laugh so loud," Peter then added.

Gamora chuckled, loosening her arms from their crossed position. "Yes, you did," she said through a laugh.

Her boyfriend had no response other than to put on an adorable pout and shrug with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "I love yooooouuu," he drew out. That part had to be a _little_ 'sucking up.'

"I love you, too," she replied honestly - because she truly did, never doubted it all day - and took his hand out of his jacket and into her's. "But you must have been a nightmare in primary school," she teased. It was an honest assumption. She could never imagine a small Peter Quill paying attention or sitting still during any kind of lessons, or fully listening to any school instructor, if he still struggled to see the necessity in it over thirty years later. It was a humorous and rather cute mental picture.

He didn't answer her, didn't deny it, but visibly relaxed. He just shrugged again, seeming desperate to be certain they were on good terms, that their fight was over. "I am sorry, okay?" he tried to confirm. Gamora nodded, and the expression of relief on Peter's face at her forgiveness was almost enough for her to drop everything. Almost. "I'll apologize to the team and let 'em know, from now on, no more goofing off at public conferences."

Gamora almost said, _'I can tell them'_ but quickly stopped herself, realizing that would probably make it too obvious that this was her idea. And considering that the others likely already overheard some of their initial fighting in the hallway, she didn't want to make this any more degrading for Peter, make it appear that their Captain needed a parental-style scolding after every conference. Let it seem like the Captain's own regret and new rules.

And some of that "goofing off" may even be good for morale, in Peter's eyes, in a way that Gamora couldn't see - the same way she had never understood the need for silliness in their personal lives and leisure time before.

Peter didn't want his team - his friends, his _family_ \- to be bored to sleep.

They would figure out a good balance.

They had never claimed to be conventional.

"Sounds good," she simply replied, in a hopefully gracious tone.

"I _never_ want to embarrass you, Gamora. At _all_ , even a little," he reaffirmed. "Or disrespect the Nova Corps after everything they've done for us, or push our luck or friendship with them. Or piss off Nova Prime or Dey--"

"Peter--" Gamora tried to cut him off; she got the point.

"Or be a lame example, especially to Groot."

"I know, Peter--"

" _Or_ screw up our team's reputation, or embarrass the team--except maybe Rocket. But not in public. Unless he starts it. Or it's necessary to stop enemies...for some reason. I can't think of an example, but hey, the dance-off worked--" he stopped speaking so rapidly after he looked up from his shoes and noticed her expression. She had just started blinking at Peter talking at the speed of light. "Anyway!" he switched tones. "Come on, let's get back to those crazies," he said and took her hand.

Yes, speaking of the team, they probably _were_ going crazy wondering where Gamora and Peter had gone.

Plus, Groot was often extra rambunctious and fussy after spending time in the day care center, and the two of them could probably help Mantis calm him down. Or in Peter's case, help Groot work off all that childish energy.

"Yes, lets," Gamora said and linked their arms, grateful to have had this argument-turned-civil-conversation mostly in private. Although the building likely had many silent cameras that had caught their earlier fighting. _'But that shouldn't matter either'_ , Gamora reminded herself. "We have a mission to plan," she then said somewhat seriously.

"And a scumbag embezzlement operation to break up!"

"They're money launderers, Peter," Gamora deadpanned as they walked straight ahead toward the exit.

"Tomato, _tomato_ ," he joked with another nonchalant wave - an idiom Gamora had learned to mean that Peter thought a distinction between two things was irrelevant - before wincing, appearing worried if he was being too casual and ignorant again.

Gamora just rolled her eyes, knowing that he understood the important things now, and that his casual attitude while they were alone was harmless. "Which you would _know_ if you'd been paying attention," she gently teased. The distinction was necessary, although she knew that Peter was more than capable of producing a safe and effective plan, once they were settled inside _The Quadrant_. And it was true, despite the importance of professionalism and maturity, that their competence on the job _was_ the most important thing.

That and keeping Drax and Rocket from freaking out over price negotiations. Gamora could get them to shut up, but Peter was always best at convincing them to agree to the current monetary offer.

"Good thing I have you," Peter simply declared and they kept walking. Despite his quick quip to change the subject and make Gamora feel better, she saw Peter's smile and knew he was being genuine, as they passed and tried not to be bothered by the serious and judgmental stares of the officials rounding the halls.

They stepped outside and into the lot toward their parked spaceship, and could see the team laughing and messing around through the windshield. Gamora could swear that she'd also heard both Rocket and Mantis humming that nonsensical song about dancing for a meal.

Beside her, Peter cleared his throat. "Ya know, you and me were fighting robots together in one of my drawings."

Gamora huffed out a laugh and turned her head to see his innocent, hopeful face. He was likely trying to squeeze in this light-hearted information before they went straight to business inside - and likely reminded of such masterpieces upon seeing Mantis, who had gotten strong amusement from them during the meeting.

"Sounds like great art," she humored him in a good-natured tone, and reconsidered possibly taking a look at those silly doodles later, once they weren't pre-occupied.

And for the sake of giving in while feeling a touch better - and a touch rebellious herself - she whispered into her ridiculous boyfriend's ear.

"Oh, and his mole _is_ enormous," she admitted, and her ridiculous boyfriend's laugh felt hot against her neck. She wondered then if she would regret that indulging remark later.

Peter stifled his giggles, and moved his head from her shoulder saying, "best girlfriend ever." Gamora would have feared only making him worse, but saw his genuine expression and knew somehow that he meant in every balanced aspect.

 _'Yes'_ , she thought as they walked together up the ramp.

It was a good thing they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Peter is singing at the beginning during the meeting is [_Long Tall Glasses_ (also known as _I Can Dance_ ) by Leo Sayer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdzl2tGF_vg)
> 
> I love _Come and Get Your Love_ as much as every Guardians fan, but tell me that if you mute that opening scene on Morag from Volume 1 and play this song instead that it doesn't fit Peter's dance (and let's face it, Peter's entire personality) almost perfectly. ;)
> 
> Gifted to [interabangs](https://interabangs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for all of her writing encouragement/advice, great conversations, and lovely friendship for the entire past year! I honestly may not have finished another piece, even something as short and simple as this, without her. Definitely check out her blog, and of course her great Starmora/Guardians fanfics here on AO3! <3
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this different, kinda silly idea that I finally completed after first starting it last _May_ (2019 wasn't a good writing year for me)!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated but not expected, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My _Guardians of the Galaxy_ tumblr (though sadly less active these days) is [here](https://marypoppinswasmyfatherbitches.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
